In power supply devices, in a case where a load current exceeding a rated current is generated, an output current is controlled by an overcurrent protection circuit. Additionally, a power supply device, which temporarily supply to a load an output current equal to or larger than the rated current, has been proposed (see, for example, Patent Document 1). In the technique described in Patent Document 1, a power-up circuit, which detects an overcurrent and makes a change so as to temporarily increase a reference voltage as needed, is added to an overcurrent detection circuit. Then, the power-up circuit is actuated to increase the reference voltage of the overcurrent detection circuit, accordingly temporarily increasing the load current to the rated output current or larger.